


Double Curiosity

by SwampyGreenie



Series: Double Curiosity [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: France - Freeform, Itacest, Lovino Vargas' POV, M/M, Romano's POV, Sibling Incest, South Italy's POV, Twincest, like ew, like omg, mention of history, please, please dont' kill me, slight spamano, sort of follows the story of Hetalia...sort of, this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampyGreenie/pseuds/SwampyGreenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin telepathy is a strong thing. Lovino recalls moments in his life that were significant. Porn with some story. Please don't kill me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather old. My writing has changed over the years...please bear with me, if you've read other works from me on this site.

The first time we played with our curls we were seven, a year before we were torn apart for a long time yet. I don’t remember who initiated it. It could have been me, or it could have been Feli. Not that it really matters much anyway. It had been in the middle of the night. Grandpa Rome had already tucked us in and went off to bed. Feli had been curled up to my side, our hands entwined. And then it had started.

One small hand had reached up and tugged a curl. A small whisper, “Fratello…what are you doing?”, and hot breath over the sensitive skin of one’s neck. The next thing I knew, we were both sitting up facing each other, small hands sliding through each other’s hair and fingers catching onto our curls. Silky hair smoothly slid between our fingers and the soothing scent of that mint sprig shampoo swirled in our nostrils. It was almost magical. I could feel just what I was doing to Feli, and he to me.

Amber locked with hazel, and we just assumed it was because we were playing with each other at the same time, but oh, were we so wrong. A dark flush had crept up Feli’s face and burned into his cheeks as his small lips had fallen open and he had whispered my name hotly. I dared not return the gesture, but I had felt the heat pooling between my legs, too.

We were too young to have learned about sex. That pep talk came four years later. Well, for me at least. So we stopped when we started to feel uncomfortable. We fell asleep that first night, hard and not knowing how to get rid of it. We had tossed and turned, small moans escaping our throats the entire night as we clung tightly to each other.

The next morning the uncomfortable feeling had gone, but that only encouraged us more.

Every night after that, we would sit up in the large bed and play with our curls. We didn’t do anything more than that. We wouldn’t have known what to do.

Over the next year, we discovered that it felt really good to actually touch ourselves as we did so to our curls. Sometimes, if he was feeling brave, Feli would touch me and he would let me touch him in return. God, it felt so good having his small hands sliding against my hot, hard skin and in my soft hair. I loved touching him too. However, we would always stop just before we were about to go over the edge. That was a dark place that we were too afraid to discover, even if we were together. To get rid of our arousals, we would just go to sleep uncomfortable and wake up fine.

One night, the night before our unexpected separation, we almost decided to go all the way, but then Feli chickened out and so we stopped. The next morning we found that our discomfort had not gone away and we were still supporting our arousals. We finally decided to confront Grandpa Rome about it, but when we had walked into his room, he had been gone. That killed our erections.

That night before he had taken off and disappeared into the night; leaving us to fend for ourselves. We were alone and afraid, but we had each other so we would be strong. Too bad our dreams to be strong were broken the moment other nations broke into Grandpa Rome’s home and fought over us. In the end, I was sent to Big Brother Spain’s house and Feli to Uncle Austria’s house. When the mean countries had separated us, Feli had been crying. I tried to bite one of them as they worked at unlacing our hands, but I was too small and it did nothing to better our situation.

Feliciano had cried my name so hard as he was dragged away.

It would be another ten years before I would see my precious twin brother. In that time I learned and grew up in Spain’s home. I hated it there for the longest of times. It was always too hot and he was always too cheerful. I just wanted my brother back, and to hide my weakness I would curse and shout harsh profanities as Boss Spain. I would bite him and hit him if he got too close to me. I was a tough cookie.

I hated if people saw me weak, especially that tomato bastard, but he, of all people, knew my darkest secret; that I would do anything to get my brother back in my arms and in my life. Sometimes he would sneak into my room at night, when I was curled up in a sheet in the corner crying and he would try to comfort me. One night he tried to pat me on the shoulder. I bit him: hard.

He never did that again.

When I missed Feli so much that my heart hurt, I would curl up in bed at night and tug at my curl, whimpering his name. I never knew that Spain had watched me do this. I would have been entirely embarrassed if I knew he had seen me writhing on the bed, hot, bothered, flustered, sweetly and softly calling Feli’s name. I probably would have bit him again.

When I was eleven, Spain approached me and said that we had to talk about something. He said that I was old enough to be going through puberty and therefore I needed to learn some things.

That night I went to bed pondering hard over what I had learned.

I wanted to try that dark unknown over the edge, but now I was too afraid to do it without Feli. I decided I would wait, but that decision was overruled four years later when [we] were fifteen.

France had slept over three nights after [our] fifteenth birthday. I had been walking down the hall and just so happened to walk past the cracked door of his room.

Familiar noises were leaking just around the door. Sounds that I knew only too well; soft moans. But there was also a wet slapping sound and the sight when I peeked around the crack froze my feet to the floor.

France had been sprawled across the king size bed, completely naked and pleasuring himself.

I wanted to escape to my room and scream. I didn’t want to hear that pervert’s moans and grunts of pleasure. I only ever wanted to hear Feli, but the sight before me wouldn’t let me move. I remember blushing as I watched the scene unfold before me. Heat had pooled between my legs and before I knew it, I was supporting a very hard, burning arousal. I forced myself to look away from the sight of the pervert and bolted for my room.

_What is wrong with me?!_ I had thought. I was completely disgusted with myself for getting aroused watching France. I laid flat on my stomach and pounded my fists into the pillows. I was angry at myself. How could I betray Feliciano like that? I had only wanted to love Feli and tears had streamed down my face that night as I curled up into the bed sheets, naked and pleasuring myself.

I hadn’t intended to go all the way, but at one point Spain had walked in asking to watch a movie. When he caught sight of what I had been doing, I threw a pillow at him and screamed. France had come running down the hall, thinking of danger [for once, and not his dick], but Spain kicked him out of my room before he could even step a foot inside. I had heard him outside tell France that he would take care of me.

He came back in and sat on the bed next to me. He tried to tell me that everything was going to be fine and that he just wanted to help me. He told me softly that he had been watching me for a long time now and that he just wanted to help me feel my first orgasm.

I knew what that meant, I was just afraid of doing it all the way. For some reason Spain was able to coax me to relax and he had started to touch me, just like Feli had, so long ago. I tried to relax and let him help me as I laid back. I had closed my eyes, imagining that it had been Feli who had been pleasuring me. I fantasized that it had been Feli who had been listening to my sweet moans.

I became so caught up in the pleasure that raked my body; I barely registered the fact that I was moved to sit between Spain’s legs, his broad chest pressed to my back. Our legs had tangled with each other and one of his hands toying with me as the other reached up and entangled itself into my hair, a finger with my curl wrapped around it.

As I was pushed closer and closer to the edge, I found anchorage with one hand gripping tightly to Boss Spain’s thigh and the other clenched into the sheets below. My head tossed and turned as I had become more aroused than ever, and when I was falling over I threw it back onto his shoulder and cried out Feli’s name; my body clenching up and convulsing as I spilt my seed, for the first time, all over the bed sheets and into Boss Spain’s hand.

After that I remember Spain whispering in my ear what a good boy I was and I remember being too exhausted to snap back with a nasty retort. Then I remember passing out and falling almost head first into the darkness of the deepest sleep.

I woke up the next morning in a sour mood. I was pissed at Spain for taking advantage of me like that, I was more pissed that I had let him be my first instead of waiting for Feli, like I had originally intended. I cursed and stormed down the hall into the kitchen and when he turned around, a smile plastered to his stupid, bastard face I shouted that he was a tomato bastard and that he was a major pervert, before I stormed out of the house, well intending to go back to Grandpa Rome’s home.

I never knew why I didn’t think of it sooner, but it had just occurred to me then, that Spain had never really tied me down to his home. I had been free to go and do what I had wanted…

As I was storming down the dirt road, I wound up running into that stupid Turkey bastard. The sight of him sent me flying back to Spain’s house and straight into his arms, trembling in fear and my legs threating to collapse beneath my weight. Spain sunk to the floor and rocked me in his arms as he smoothed my hair with a large, warm hand. I clutched to his shirt and at that moment, I realized that Spain wasn’t such a bad guy. He was just trying to help me, and keep me happy. He never even mentioned the fact that I had called to Feli the night before. Either he’s stupid, or just trying to be super nice to me.

For the next three years I tried to be a little nicer to him…just a little. After all, he was still a dirty, perverted tomato bastard.


	2. A Night of Second Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, it's a night of second firsts, and firsts of firsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote a while ago, so it's been finished. I just wanted to give my readers suspense like all other writers! It's because I love you guys! <3

When [we] were eighteen, the war was over and I was allowed to go see Feliciano again. This time he had moved to Germany’s house. I was really jealous of him the first time Feli introduced us. He seemed like a quiet guy who was nice once you got to know him, but I didn’t like the way his face seemed so…frozen. You can never tell what a guy like that is thinking, ever. His blue eyes are almost the color of that idiot, America’s eyes, but his are colder. Much like ice, rather than the sky blue that’s all warm and friendly. Besides that, his Aryan blond hair, slicked back against his skull, looked like he was going to beat the crap out of anyone who dared cross him. I don’t like guys like that.

I don’t even know why Feli likes him so much. He’s always hanging off the guy, like a leach or something. And he’s all smiles around him. Too much smiles if you ask me. Also, I don’t remember Feli being such an airhead…now he acts as if he’s still eleven. I wonder what happened to him when we were separate. Like, did someone hit him in the head a few times to many, or what?

I feel like we’re not as close anymore…who am I kidding? Of course we’re not; we haven’t seen each other on ten years. I wouldn’t expect him to think that I was the same person…and I him…but I still can’t help hoping that nothing had changed.

When he first saw me he had called my name so sweetly and then jumped on me. I was too shocked to do anything but stand there. Not to mention, I didn’t think that he would want to be so touchy after so many years. Oh, how I was wrong.

He hadn’t changed by so much. His hair had grown out, but only by a few inches. It fell just past his ears now. It was that same dark, handsome honey bark. That beautiful curl stood out just as much as mine still did. His hazel eyes had darkened over time and take on a golden hue. They were almost a dark amber color now, with a slight green undertone. God, they were gorgeous.

His voice was deeper, but still held innocent spark and he definitely grew taller. It seems he was just eight centimeters shorter than Germany. I’m still taller by a few.

His hair was still that silky smooth I remembered as it brushed against my neck and cheeks when he hugged me. His body fit so perfect to mine; two halves of a whole. God, his body heat against me was what I had missed; this was all I could have asked for. Slowly I raised my arms and circled one around his shoulder and the other around his waist.

I held him like that for a brief second, before remembering that we had an audience. I pushed him away and it hurt me to see the offended look on his face. Germany stood off to the side frowning at something, and Boss Spain stood just behind me bawling like a stupid baby. Was that how he was showing us he was happy? What a stupid tomato bastard.

Later that night, the potato bastard suggested that Feli and I sleep in the same room like old times. I shrugged, but Feli had replied with complete enthusiasm and happy tic of ‘ve~’…some annoying habit he had picked up over the years, according to the German. Secretly I was just as happy.

That night, we slipped under the covers, our hair still damp from our showers, and stomachs full from the prefect meal of spaghetti with tomato marinara. As we laid side-by-side, our shoulders pressed together, the darkness weighted heavily down on us. For some reason the tension in the air was high. Feli kept on fidgeting, like he was a nervous girl or something.

At one point he turned to me and whispered softly, “Romano?”

“Hmm?” I asked as I turned to look at him. He eyes were wide and glossy like he was about to cry.

“C-can….I…c-cuddle with you?” He asked nervously.

I felt the muscles in my face soften and I nodded, the words locking in my throat. He wrapped his arms around my chest and then tossed his leg across mine. His skin was so soft and warm. We were wearing nothing but our boxers, but it felt so natural, so right.

“Fratello?” he asked again, shaking slightly.

“Hmm?” My eyes were falling closed. I could sleep in the same bed with Feliciano forever if I could.

“I missed you.”

“And I you, Feli.” I said softly in return.

“And onii-chan?”

“Hmm?” I couldn’t get mad at Feli for asking me all these questions. Not now when we were finally back together and alone. I didn’t have to hide my weaknesses from my twin.

“I love you…” He said quietly, almost as if he was afraid to utter those three words. I could feel tears of happiness weld up in my eyes as I stared as the dark ceiling.

“Ti amo…fratello.” I said, trying to keep from crying.

“Brother…?”

“Yea?”

“One more thing…”

“Yea what is it?” What else could he have forgotten to tell me?

“I want you.”

Heat surfaced in my face and I inhaled sharply. Those words were turning me on and I could feel my hardening arousal pressing harder and harder into my legs; my boxers becoming progressively tighter. _Well shit._

“How so?” I asked, trying to keep the instability from my voice and the innocence of this conversation. It was getting harder and harder not to moan. It didn’t help that his leg shifted ever so slightly, just a hair from my erection under the covers.

“I _want_ you.” He breathed huskily into my ear. I had to suppress a shiver. “I really want you. I want to go all the way…” His sweet voice was so sinful in my mind as it breathed words of immorality into my ear.

“Feli…do you even know what you’re asking for?” I asked as my eyes almost rolled into the back of my head.

“Take me…” He moaned lowly right into my skin.

I let out the shaky breath I was holding and whimpered in my throat. God, he was so sexy, but I didn’t want to hurt him…I had never done this before…I didn’t know the process.

“Feli…” I started, nervous as hell. “I…can’t.” I inhaled sharply again as it bruised my pride to say those words.

I guess Feli knew just what sex was already, and maybe he had experienced it with a few girls…or guys, but here I was a virgin and I didn’t know a thing on how the steps worked. It was entirely embarrassing to admit this small fact to my younger twin brother.

“I don’t know how…” I murmured, hoping that he had not heard me.

Tough luck.

“Romano…” He said, sounding offended. “I don’t much either. I’ve waited so long to be with you, like this…and……I had hoped you had done the same…so…let’s try this together, ve?” He buried his face into my shoulder. “Let’s figure this out as one…let’s have our first time as l-lovers…”

I picked up the slight stumble on the word ‘lovers’, and I wanted to cry out yes, but a thought stopped me and then I remembered… _Boss Spain’s fingers sliding along hot skin, slick with sweat and hot juice that had seeped out of me. His labored breathing in my ear. His broad chest against my back._

I may be a virgin to sex, but not to my first orgasm. I had ventured into that darkness and left Feli standing on the other side of the cliff, hoping that I had not jumped in just yet. He couldn’t see my sin was already in the dark.

“Feli…before we…do this…I have something to confess to you…” I whispered, afraid that he was going to push me away once he knew the disgusting thing I had allowed Spain to do to me.

Beside me, he pressed his hot lips to the skin of my arm.

“Fratello…you know you can telling me anything, right?” He asked and reassured at the same time. As he had spoken, his soft lips had brushed against my skin gently.

I opened my mouth and then shut it. What was I to say to that? That I had betrayed him? Hoping that he would understand, I reopened my mouth and softly whispered.

“I’m not so innocent…I let Boss Spain…help me with…a problem I had…” I trailed off and looked at Feli. He was looking like he had expected something more, so I continued. “I had accidentally stumbled upon that French bastard…well, pleasing himself…that stupid frog bastard left his door open! And- I watched some of it…I was frozen to the floor, I couldn’t move and when I was watching I kind of…got hard. Anyway, so later I was, well, you know, masturbating…in my room and Spain walked in asking about something and well…when he saw what I was doing…he offered to help…”

Feli had started to rub my shoulder reassuringly and his head was tilted to the side to show that I had his complete attention. I didn’t notice that I had been shaking. I hadn’t even finished explaining…the worst was only yet to come when…I took a deep breath.

“Basically, I let Boss Spain pleasure me with his hand and I went all the way…and…had my first…or-orgasm…” Feli just kept on rubbing my arm as I buried my face into my hands. “I’m so sorry, Feli! I betrayed you!...” I felt his hands pull at my wrists and I lowered them. To my surprise, the next thing I knew, he had pressed his lips to mine, successfully shutting me up.

He pulled away and I held in a whine of dissatisfaction. I really wanted to continue. He pressed a finger to my lips, dragging my attention from the kiss to him.

“Fratello…I don’t know why you’re so upset about this. I tried to keep my first orgasm for you and I nearly succeeded if…ve… One night I hadn’t been so…horny…and I…seduced and got Germany so drunk to help me, just like Big Brother Spain did to you.”

“So…” I started to say. “We’re on the same level?” I couldn’t believe that I had been so stupid, thinking that Italy was able to keep it down easier than I had. Of course he would have gone through the same thing I had…we’re twin brothers for God’s sak- “Feliciano?”

He had shifted his leg further up into my erection, and I tried to ignore the sudden loss of blood in my head, and the slight dizziness that followed.

“Hmm?” He purred.

“What night did you…you know…seduce Germany…?”

“Ve?!” He perked up suddenly. It always surprised me how fast his attitude could change. “Oh! That’s easy! Three night’s after our fifteenth birthday~!...Ne, brother? What’s wrong?”

I know he felt my body tense up sharply beneath him.

“Feliciano…”

“Yea?”

“Have you ever had those night’s where you got turned on so suddenly…and you weren’t even doing anything? Like, it felt like someone was tugging your curl, but no one was?”

“All the time~!” He said almost cheerfully.

“Is that what happened…that night?”

“…yea, now that I think of it…” His voice trailed off as he sunk into a thought.

“Feli…”

“Hmm?”

“Sit up, I want to try something…”

He shifted into a sitting position and I desperately tried to ignore the fact that I was painfully hard. When he had moved, his knee had brushed the underside of my arousal, encouraging the flesh to harden even more. I bit my lip as I, too, moved to sit.

“Let m-me do something, and tell me what you feel…” I said, as a sharp shiver ran down my spine. “Close your eyes…” His eyes fell shut and I reached up, into my own hair. This was going to take some self-control. I couldn’t just come without doing anything with Feli.

I captured my curl between my fingers and rubbed it between them as if I was rubbing two coins together for good luck. More heat shot to my groin and my eyes shut as I gritted my teeth to ignore the sensations running in my blood.

In front of me, Feli’s face flushed and the line of his cute mouth tightened.

“Ngh…Feli, what d-do you feel?” I asked.

“Mmm…fratello, I’m so hot. I feel so hot…like I’m burning and my dick is getting hard…mmm…brother…what are you doing? Ngh!” His lips fell open and his breathing became labored as I brought the curl to my lips and ran my tongue the length of it, as far as I could reach.

I released it and his eyes shot open.

“Fratello? What was that? What did you do?!” His face was entirely flushed and his eyes were glossy with lust. He was so beautiful.

I just lowered my head and whispered an apology.

“I’m sorry, Feli.”

“For what?” His cocked his head to the side.

“That night you felt so…turned on was the night that…Boss Spain had come into my room and…” I trailed off. God, I was so stupid! How could I not have noticed before?

“What does that have to do with me?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Feli, when one of us touches our curl, we both feel it…it’s like…a connection between us. That night when Spain was…with me, and you felt so turned on…it was because of what Spain was doing…you felt it too that night, I’m sure.”

“Ve…” He ticked in thought… “Oh! So that means that if I do this-”

“Feli don’t- ngh!” My body convulsed in the sudden pleasure as Feli raked a nail down the length of his curl. It sprang back up when he got to the end. As I watched it bounce, my hips jerked forward and I came in my boxers, making a mess as it soaked through the thin material.

I pressed on hand to my twitching crotch and the other to my burning face. My whole body was shaking from the sudden orgasm and I lowered my head in embarrassment. Feli realized what he had done and a grin slid onto his perfect features.

“Oops.” He stated sarcastically.

When I had recovered from the hazy cloud in my mind, I grabbed the little idiot by the neck and started chocking him.

“I hate you so much!” I shouted, as I banged his forehead against mine. “What do you mean oops?! How could you do that so suddenly? Do you see what you did to me! ARGH!!!”

When I had pulled away, intending to get off the bed and go to the bathroom to clean up I found that I couldn’t. A sharp tug on my curl sent me pushing forward into my brother’s body.

“Feli..what?...!”

“Fratello…” He said quietly as he was more aroused than I was. I could feel myself getting hard again.

“Fuck!” I exclaimed.

Our stupid curls had somehow knotted in the process of me banging our head together. I reached up to try and untie them, but Feliciano freaked out and grabbed the phone off the bedside table. As I was trying to undo our knot, my fingers were slipping against the curls, and it wasn’t helping our situation.

“Germany! Ve~ Germany!!!”

Oh my God! Feli just called that potato bastard!

“Feliciano! Get off the phone with that guy! I’m trying to-”

“Germany help!”

“Ah! FELI STOP MOVING!” I yelled.

“Get it out! Get it OUT!” He screeched at me. “It HURTS!”

“I CAN’T IF YOU’RE MOVING SO MUCH! Ah! DON’T MOVE! NOT THERE!!!”

“OUCH! It won’t come OUT! AH! Get it out, TAKE IT OUT!” He yelled, before I reach out and grabbed the phone from his hand.

“Hang up already!” I growled and slammed the phone down in the holder. “Do you realize what you just did?” I turned to him.

“Ve~…I’m sorry.” He said as he hung his head.

“That stupid potato bastard is going to come in here while were both…like this!” I motioned to our arousals.

“Hey, fratello. Then let’s sit under the covers so that he can’t see, and wait for him…”

I thought about it for a second and then realized that I had no other choice.

“Fine.” I stated, annoyed.

Not even a second later, Germany barged into the room, effectively slamming the door wide open I would have been surprised if the wall wasn’t dented where the door knob had crashed into it.

“HEY! ITALY, ARE YOU OK? VHAT HAPPENED?” When he saw us in the bed, sitting side by side, his face became shocked. That surprised me. I thought he couldn’t show emotion, but the way he came barging in to help my brother hinted, that maybe, just maybe, he was compassionate…

“Germany~!” Feli said cheerfully as I held my head in annoyance and trying to keep my arousal at bay. “We were waiting for you!” he said as he motioned to our curls knotted together.

“So…” The German started. “…it vas just _hair_?!” That ticked me off. Just _what_ did he think we were doing?!

“Che palle!” I shouted. “Who do you think you are, stupid potato bastard?!” I threw a pillow at him. “You help us and not think of dirty things or get the fuck out!”

“Fratello…he came to help us…let him.” Feli said to me, so I shifted my legs and leaned in closer to him.

“Then have him hurry up!” I was really starting to get frustrated, big time… [Yes, in both ways.] Germany stood there for a second, considering the situation. He suddenly picked up the pillow, placed it on the foot of the bed and turned on his heel.

“Oi! German bastard! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” I yelled at him. I couldn’t keep my annoyance at bay like I could with my arousal. Talking about that, God, it was so hot and hard. I could feel it needy and dripping with pre-come. If I was any harder I could have tented the sheets. It didn’t help either that I could still feel the remains of my first orgasm, sticky against my skin and causing the fabric of my boxers to cling to my erection.

“I’m going to get some help.” He stated and then walked out of the room.

I backhanded Feli on the side of the head for good measure. “Thanks.” I said sarcastically. “Now that bastard is going to get someone else involved.” Beside me, Feli whined.

Two minutes later, Germany opened the door to reveal none other than that stupid tomato bastard. I growled as he walked into the room, that stupid smile plastered to his face again. Germany stepped up to the bed on Feli’s side and Spain on mine. They mounted the sheets on either side of us and I swallowed hard.

“Wha-!?” I started to ask, but Spain and Germany suddenly grabbed our upper arms and turned us so that we were practically sitting in their laps, us; facing each other. I felt Spain’s breath on my neck and I freaked out. Quickly I bowed my head, crossed my legs and brought them to my chest; my arms crossed over the space between my legs in order to hide my arousal.

Glancing up, I saw that Feli had bowed his head with me, except he had folded his legs beneath him and sat on them. His shoulders were hunched over and his arms were stretched out and supporting his weight in front of him. His hands were spread out on the bed sheets between his thighs. I pressed my fingers into my temple because Feli didn’t realized what a fucking teasing view he was giving me.

Suddenly we both groaned simultaneously.

Germany and Spain had reached up and grasped our knotted curls. They looked at it for a good while and then [we] felt tugging; they were now working to untangle the hair. It was a good thing Germany was so bad at noticing small details and Spain was too absorbed in untying us. They didn’t notice Feli’s eyes roll to the back of his head. And only I could say I knew just what was going through his head.

I could feel my cock throbbing with blood, but I was not thinking about it; or, at least, not trying to think about it anyway. I was paying attention to the determined look on the German bastard’s face as his fingers worked away into Feli’s curl. He looked so powerful trying to help out Feli. I could tell his expression was a seriously concentrated one.

One particular tug made me see stars as I closed my eyes and tried to will away my erection. I didn’t notice, until the top of Feli’s thigh touched underneath mine; that he had scooted forward so that he was sitting between my parted thighs. Apparently, at one point I had uncrossed my legs and stretched them out around him. Our foreheads now touched and I could feel the sheen of burning sweat against his skin. My eyes scanned Feli’s face as the two oblivious countries behind us worked at our curls. I could tell that he was so hot and bothered, he was close. His eyes were shut tightly as his teeth gnawed at his bottom lip.

He was becoming more anxious by the second.

“Che palle! Hurry up!” I snapped at Spain and Germany. They must have heard something in my voice because they both stopped their actions and looked us over, Spain’s eyes clearly rolling over the visible bulges in our boxers. I could feel a devious grin spread across Spain’s features behind me. Germany looked up at me.

“Vhat? Is somezhing wrong with you?” He blond eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion.

Spain suddenly reached up and tugged on the part of my curl that wasn’t knotted. I cried out and Feli started to tear up. He was trying so hard. I dug my fingers into Feli’s thighs, trying not to let the pleasure that raked us, wash over all of my sense and drown me. I wanted to scream in frustration at my failing efforts.

Germany looked thoroughly confused to my reactions and then shook it off. He, silently, returned to working at the knot. Spain, however noticed just what was going on and I felt his hand slowly creep along my thigh.

“Pervertito!” I screeched as Spain’s hand came a little too close for my liking. I was Feli’s and no one was going to touch me but him. I slapped his hand away and he chuckled against the skin of my neck before returning to help Germany.

Time slowed down.

My eyelids grew heavy and I watched as Feli’s pupils dilated from wanton lust. I could feel his hot breath billow over my face as his breathing came in short pants; luscious lips parted just so perfectly. Our sweaty foreheads slid against one another, but my mind was imagining that it wasn’t our foreheads that slid so hot and sweaty against each other’s skin…The stimulation from the oblivious nations was becoming too much. I had to do _something_ before I acted rash.

Slowly my weight pressed forward and suddenly I was pressing my lips to Feli’s open mouth. He moaned from my bold actions and Spain and Germany took that as signs of pain. They didn’t even bother look down and see us kissing.

My world was pushed into play as Feli slid his tongue hotly against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for it. He slid it inside and I reveled in the feeling of that hot appendage snaking around in my mouth, memorizing every corner and crevice. I turned my head slightly to the side and deepened the kiss as I push his tongue out of my mouth with mine and slipped it between his parted lips.

I could taste the remains of pasta and garlic between his teeth. It tasted so good. Flicking my tongue at the roof of his mouth, he moaned into the kiss. It sounded muffled. Pulling away slowly, I pushed away from him for a brief moment before I slammed my lips back to his and roughly sunk my teeth into his bottom lip. He moaned again, and I growled possessively. I really wanted to tangle my fingers into his hair and pull at it.

I pulled away again, bringing his lip with me, still captured between my two rows of teeth and Feli sighed breathlessly and wantonly.

“Lovino…” he whispered my true name sexily, as he tried to press forward back into a kiss. I almost came just then. I shook my head slightly and pressed a finger to his soft, kiss-swollen lips. The look I gave him told him to wait until the potato and tomato bastards were gone.

Not even a minute later, Spain and Germany sat back in success.

“Zere, you can go to sleep now.” Germany said. Spain shifted behind me. His chuckle sent unwanted shivers up my spine.

“I don’t think that’s what they have planned, Germany…” He said as his fingers brushed, ever so softly along my vertebrae. I swallowed hard, trying not to shift too much on the bed, but, oh, did I want to turn around and pound my fist into the tomato bastard’s perverted face.

“Vell, vhatever. Let’s leave zhem to do vhat zhey vant.” They stood up and walked to the door. I wanted to scream at them to move faster. Why were they walking so SLOW!? Finally after what seemed an eternity, the door shut and clicked behind them. I slid off the bed carefully and locked the door. I really didn’t want any intrusions.

Suddenly the lights flickered off and Feli’s aroused body pressed into me from behind. Soft hands flitted along my chest as he tried to find my nipples. His erection was pressed into my ass.

“Fratello…I’m so hot…save me from this fire…” He moaned against the skin of my neck. Slowly he dragged his tongue along the shell of my ear and I shuddered. I never knew I could get so hard without coming. I couldn’t take it anymore.

I was going to be the seme of this relationship. I was going to be the one screwing him into the bed and making him scream my name into the night.

I slammed him into the wall and shoved my knee up between his legs. My palms flat against the wall to either side of his head. He lifted his arms and slid his hands into my hair, slowly pulling me closed. Our lips crashed together and his arms hooked around the back of my neck. His body arched up against mine and a leg slid up and wrapped around my waist, so that my arousal ground right into that hollow just behind his balls. I groaned. Dammit. Feli was going to make this just so hard for me. (No pun intended.) My heart and body were telling me to just pull down his boxers and take him right there against the wall, but my mind was being logical and was the one telling me to bring him to the bed, especially since it was our first time.

“Hold on.” I whispered in his ear and he wrapped the other leg around me, latching onto my waist. I slid my hands down under his ass and turned to lay him on the bed. Moonlight spilled across the wide mattress from between the gaping curtains. It lit his skin aglow in the ivory hue. He scooted back to the pillows as I crawled onto the sheets; the lion stalking its prey at night.

“Feli…” I looked down into his gorgeous amber eyes as I supported myself above him. His smooth chest was rising and falling with each hot pant that escaped him. “Do you _really_ want this?” I asked. I had to make sure he wasn’t just thinking with his dick.

“Fratello…” He huffed as his hands reached up and slim fingers found my curl. “I want this more than anything in the world.” I tried to keep my eyes open, but the way he teased my curl… “I’ve already waited ten years for this moment…” He blinked slowly and my breath caught in the throat at the sight of his long lashes brushing his cheeks so beautifully. “Please, don’t make me wait any longer…” Amber bore into me, seeing through me, reading my every thought and emotion. “This is not a want…it’s a need.”

I slammed my lips back to his and growled possessively. This was _my_ fratello, and no one was going to have him but _me._ Our mouths slicked against each other, moving and gliding in a passionate dance. Saliva rolled down Feli’s chin from our connected lips. Soft, swollen lips against hard drawn ones; hot and wet from the constant moistening of dry skin with a pink tongue.

My teeth sunk back into his bottom lip and as he was moaning, I moved down sinking my teeth lightly into untouched skin. I planted an open mouth kiss to the space just behind his ear and then dragged my tongue along the outer shell. It was obvious that he liked it a bit rough since he kept on arching up into me, desperately trying to get some friction every time I pressed my teeth into his skin.

“Don’t stop.” He kept on moaning to me. The sound of his sweet voice was making it even harder to continue this kind of foreplay. I decided that I was make things go a tad bit faster for him, especially since he was asking just _so_ nicely.

I trailed wet kisses down his chest and wrapped my lips around one nipple. I could feel it grow hard against my tongue. I flicked my tongue against it a few times before roughly sinking my teeth into the pink nub. Feliciano whined loudly and arched his back, his erection grinding into my stomach, creating just the right friction. His body spasmed below me as he came for the first time that night.

“Lovino…” He nearly whined as if it were my fault that his boxers were soiled with his seed.

I blushed, the reality of our situation finally smacking me in the face. I _had_ done that. I had given Feli that much pleasure. It felt amazing. The image of his beautiful face screwed up in pure pleasure was going to stay burned into my mind’s eye for a lifetime and more.

Mmm, Feli.” I purred, my chest vibrating deep notes of lust and pure want. My hand snaked down and I caught myself palming between his legs, trying to revive his cock back to its hard state.

“No…” He moaned softly. “Let me…” Feli reached up and placed a hand on my chest. He pushed me back so that I was sitting amongst the sheets and he rolled so that he was on his hands and knees; his face so close to mine. I shifted, intending to cross my legs, but Feli shook his head. His hand brushed down and his fingers whispered along my skin as they ghosted the edge of my boxers.

“I want these _off_.” He ordered, his fingers hooking into the elastic waistband and tugging them down.

I rolled onto my back, lifting my ass into the air so that he could shimmy them down my hips and slide them off my legs. They were pushed off the edge of the bed and made a soft whisper against the hardwood floor. It felt so good to be rid of those restricting underwear and I could feel Feliciano’s heavy gaze on my cock as I pushed myself to sit up again and supported my weight with my arms behind me. His face was a deep shade of red.

“Y-you’re so… _big…_ ” He whispered, shocked.

Not to brag, but I was about eight inches hard and six to six and a half flaccid. So, of course, I was ‘big’. However, I didn’t think Feli was going to be shocked. Besides, aren’t we brothers; twins? Shouldn’t identical twins have the same size?

“Yea…” I said softly. “What about you?” I motioned for him to remove his boxers too and so he pressed chest down into the mattress for support and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his Italian flag boxers. I watched as he slowly pushed down the fabric and revealed the edge of his smooth, taut ass. I could only see that much though, seeing as how he was on his chest and knees facing me with his ass in the air, pointed to the back board of the bed.

He pushed himself back onto his hands and kicked off the boxers, tossing them somewhere onto the floor with a foot. I eyed his cock that hung down between his legs. He was about an inch smaller than me. It wasn’t much, but it seemed to make difference in his mind, especially since I was supposed to be the younger brother. We both had grown and some things weren’t to be the same, even if we were identical twins, we were still two different parts of a whole nation. There was bound to be differences. He looked down in embarrassment and I cupped his face with a hand. His skin was so soft.

“You’re so beautiful…” I whispered softly, comforting him. His amber eyes rolled up and seared into my heart. “I don’t care if you’re smaller than me…you’re…” I stopped and tried to think of the right word to fit him. “…perfect in every way.” I leaned in and kissed him for good measure, our lips brushing so gently together. This was a kiss of love, not one of hot passion, want and thick lust, but one of soft and gentle, undying love.

When I pulled apart, I realized that his hand had found its way wrapped around my pulsing arousal, working at it, trying to get me off. It was the same as I remembered, his hands were soft from lack of hard labor and something about the way his fingers moved…was just so him. It felt good. Better than good.

“Roma…” He had stopped and was looking at me. I could see the unsure emotion in his eyes. “Can I try something different?...Germany told me…that night that…” his voice trailed off. I smiled and nodded. He stared at me and then blushed harder. “C-can you c-close your eyes, fratello?” He asked, still unsure.

I didn’t reply. Instead I let my eyes slip closed and I waited in the darkness for the unknown.

Suddenly, something hot trail up the underside of my cock. I moaned and my body shook as the over whelming sensations that spread throughout me. My breathing became sporadic and uneven as the wet heat circled around the tip, delving into the top slit, before soft warmth slid back down the side of my erection.

“Feli-ci-ciano…” I moaned. “What-t? AH!” I could feel a sheath of heat wrap around my hard arousal completely. I bit my knuckle as the heat disappeared and cool air washed over my skin.

“You can open your eyes…” He said.

As I slid my eyes open, they widened tremendously. He had leaned down and kissed the tip of my dick. When he pulled away, his tongue snaked out between his lips and pressed to the burning head of my cock.

This whole idea of oral sex was new to me. Yea, Boss Spain had touched up on it in his ‘puberty pep talk’, but I had never imagined that I would have it done to me. At the very least from my brother, who was shy when it came to certain sexual things.

His amber eyes bore into mine as he took the base of my erection in his hand and slipped the swollen head past his lips. Inside that tantalizing heat, I could feel his tongue flicking at the tip and pre-come boiled out into his awaiting mouth.

“Fratello…” I groaned, wanting more of him on me, around me.

Taking the initiative, he let his hand slid against my skin, and his fingers pressed into my hip as he relaxed his throat and sunk his head all the way down onto my burning cock. I nearly went blind as stars scattered my vision and my voice caught in my throat.

He pulled back and sunk back down again, his lips stretching around my girth and my head bumping up into the arch of his uvula. I ran a hand into his hair and twirled a finger tightly around his curl. The other I ran down the length of his back, soothing the skin and indulging in the way his spinal cord was curved so gracefully. He moaned under my touch, sending waves of pleasure right into my groin at contact. The vibrations buried deep inside and a wall of heat forced up into my pelvic area.

Suddenly I was coming down his throat, subtly rocking my hips into his face as he tried to swallow the sudden explosion of hot come. Some of it slipped past his lips and ran down his chin in thick trails of translucent semen. He pulled away, coughing slightly and I watching him, worried.

“S-so…” I started nervously. “You learned that from—G-Germany? …” He shook his head as he swiped up some of my essence that had rolled down his chin with a finger and licked it off seductively.

“No, Germany offered to do it to me that night…and well, I told him that I would rather him just use his hand since we hadn’t been _that_ close.” He sat back on his hind legs and watched the many emotions slip over my facial features.

“But you—“ I had to stop myself for a second. I had almost said that he was so good, but what experience did I have to compare him to? Spain’s hand? Not really. I now knew that both methods felt entirely different. Apparently, however, Feli was able to read what I was thinking.

“Fratello, I practiced for a long time on my technique when no one was home. I used to use that one zucchini in the back of the fridge that Germany never touched… He doesn’t like our vegetables…ve…” I blush at the thought of my brother using a big, thick zucchini to practice with. Oh God, the erotic image of his pink lips sucking, kissing and stretching around such a large girth…Within seconds I was hard again; my cock regaining that little heartbeat. I looked down and gave my dick a distasteful look of _what the hell._

“Ve…fratello?” I lifted my face and our noses brushed. How the hell did he get so close?! He licked his lip slowly; that enticing pink tongue sliding along the plump bottom and leaving behind a nice wet gleam. “…Let’s cut to the chase, brother…” He leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed a small bottle of hand lotion. He turned around so that he was on his knees again, ass facing me in the air and legs spread so I was presented with a very sexy view of his ass. Not to mention, his arousal that hung between his legs.

He reached behind him, his eyes trying to capture mine, but were glued to his ass. Lotion was already slick on his fingers and he smoothed a dab over that hole. It twitched as contact.

I was not prepared for what happened next.

He slid his index finger against the opening and then slipped it inside. My _little_ heartbeat did a flip…if that was even possible. Feli whimpered at the odd feeling and slid it out slowly, testing his waters, before he pushed it back in.

He did this until he had loosened his muscles just enough to press another finger in and I just sat back and watched him. My eyes could not pull away from the sight of that pink ring stretching around and sucking in his fingers. My cock throbbed painfully. I couldn’t take it anymore. I leaned over him and pushed his hand away roughly; his hole making a wet noise as the fingers slid out.

“Fratello—ungh!” He exclaimed as I pressed my thumb against his puckered muscle and brushed his balls with my fingers. His body arched under my touch and I gloated in the way I could make him want me so much. I pressed my finger into that tantalizing heat and his body pulled me in, wrapping around my skin in soft, wet, heat.

“So thick~!” He moaned and I arched an eyebrow.

“It’s only my thumb.” I whispered in his ear. A sense of seductiveness washed over me and I leaned closer, my chest pressing into his bare back as I slipped my thumb out and pressed it back in. “If you think this is _thick_ , than you have something coming for you…” I practically purred in his ear as I blew hot air over the shell of cartilage and skin. He shivered, closing his eyes and enjoying the erotic feeling of me, his brother, pleasuring him as I loosened him up.

I worked my thumb in and out of him until I got bored and then I pressed in two fingers. He groaned as I took some more lotion on my fingers and spread them into his skin. The slight massage relaxed him so much, that he actually took in both of my fingers all the way. I bit my lip from saying something and pressed in a third finger, curving them slightly to allow more room. I must have hit something because the next thing I knew, he was whimpering my name.

“Lovi…mmm…Lovino…right…there…”He was shaking from the sudden wave of pleasure. His back had curved even more as his body tried to push his ass up onto my fingers so that I would hit that spot again. I pulled them out and grabbed the bottle of lotion. I hoped that this was the right thing to do.

“Frate—…llo…” He started to ask, but his voice failed when he turned around to watch me, wide-eyed, as I prepared myself for him to take me. The lotion was slightly cool, but it was nice after my cock had felt like it was burning from the neglect.

“Are you ready for this?” I asked, slightly shaken myself. I could tell Feli was trying to mentally prepare himself for the fact that he was going to be taking my eight inch cock up his ass. He nodded slowly and I pressed my swollen head to his entrance. Slowly I pushed in only a little.

I wasn’t stupid. I knew that if I pushed all the way in right away, I would hurt Feli, and I would hurt myself. This was something that had to be done slow…At least, that’s what Spain had taught me about sex with virgins…I shook my head to clear it of thoughts of that dirty tomato bastard. I didn’t want to think of his face as I rolled my hips back and forth, working my dick into Feli at such a slow, agonizing pace.

Little-by-little he body sucked me until my hip was jutting into his ass cheek.

“Feli…” I whispered hotly. “You’re twitching inside…” My fingers ghosted under him and up his chest. I caught a hard nipple with two fingers and rolled the nub between them.

“Ohh~!” He moaned so sweetly. Oh god. He was so hot inside and my body burned from the feverish temperature and high pressure on my dick. I dared not move, until he had whined and pressed back into me slightly.

“Move…” He whimpered.

Slowly I dragged my cock out of that hole that had a vice grip around me. Blood was draining from my face and flooded down south as I pulled all the way out, until my head made a small pop sound and then I pressed myself back in. I slid in much easier this time and didn’t need the aid of my hips rocking to push in. I closed my eyes and gripped his soft hips as I pulled out again, before driving back into that wonderful heat. Each slow thrust turned faster and more powerful and soon I was driving into his body and out with such force the bed was creaking under us.

He moaned each time I penetrated him and I could feel his ass opening up to me. It was becoming much easier to thrust harder into him. Wet squelching noises slicked the air around his sweet, sweet moans and I groaned when his body suddenly clenched up.

“Fratello…I’m going to—“ He shivered harshly and came on to the bed sheets. I had to stop moving, because technically I couldn’t. His body had clamped so hard around me and kept me in its grip as he rode up and back down cloud nine. As soon as his ass relaxed, I started thrusting into him harder. I was getting close.

“Feli…” I groaned as his back curved so beautifully under my hands and he turned his head to press a kiss to my lips. I bit that soft, inviting bottom one and he parted them as I drove my tongue inside. He tasted of bitter-sweet dark chocolate and I groaned again when he tongue pressed a small chocolate slither into my mouth. I cracked my eyes open slightly and glanced over to the bedside table. Sure enough, there was a small box of chocolate sitting there opened.

I had been too caught up in fucking him that I didn’t noticed he had reached over and took one in his mouth. _Shit._ I was so close. I forced myself to slow down and slid out of his body.

“Lovi…?” He turned around questioningly and I shushed him by sliding three fingers in his ass.

“Lovino~!” He cried out as I curved them right into that spot I believed to be his prostate. Of course I had remembered exactly where it was. It would be the key to the grand finale. I suddenly pulled them out, just to torture him a bit and motioned for him to suck my arousal.

He leaned down to press his lips to my hot skin and I rolled him onto his back before leaning over his lean body. My erection dangled over his face, pre-come seeping out of the tip as I scooted forward so that I could take his dick into my mouth. He took the hint and wrapped a hand around my cock as I leaned down and mouthed the skin of a tight ball, my fingers ghosting over the other one and fondling it softly.

“Mmm!” He moaned around my thick girth. I could feel the pull of his lips as he tried to suck me off. In no time he was just a painfully hard as I was. I smirked around his length. Who knew I was that good with just a few touches? Not I, that’s for sure.

I could tell he was getting close again as his muffled moans increased. They were sending waved of beautiful vibrations into my groin, but I didn’t come…I had grown so hard it was pure, blissful agony. He started sucking hard around my cock, his tongue teasing my thick, pulsing, protruding vein, just under the red skin.

I slid my fingers against that special tender area inside of him and he flinched as I started grating them over the sensitive bundle of nerves ever present there. His moans increased in volume and rumbled in my bones as his lips were still wrapped around my stiff cock. He suddenly pulled away, my dick springing from his mouth, connected still by a thick string of pre-come. He was panting hard and fast, not to mention, blushing ten shades darker than I had even seen possible on someone of his complexion. I guess his body liked the way I had pressed the pad of a finger into that soft, sensitive area.

He leaned up, his hot breath billowing over my skin and caressing the burns of fire within me, and he lapped at the hollow just behind my balls before moving down and sliding his semi-rough tongue over the skin pulled tight. God it felt so good…I groaned at the sensations that pounded in my bloodstream as I, too, pulled off oh his arousal and looked down at him from between my bare thighs.

What a beautiful sight I was presented with.

Hot amber eyes bore down into my heart as they flickered with fire and burned molten lava of passion. His tone abdomen and chest rose and fell with every sweet moan and seductive breathy pant. His wet, pink tongue worked against my skin, kneading and rolling into sensitive nerves. Heat rolled wave after wave into my groin.

God, I was so close.

I shifted to get a better look and suddenly he was coming in short spurts of thick come. I had accidentally tilted my head too far and his erection had slipped against my hair and the tip had prodded my curl. His come splattered on my face and into my awaiting mouth. It tasted slightly bitter, but otherwise it was pretty sweet. I wrapped my lips back around him and milked him for all he was worth.

God it was so hot being able to do this to my brother. Too bad I wasn’t on the brink just yet. I was so close though that if—I cried out as I suddenly was coming myself. Feli had leaned up in his half-dazed state and bit into the soft juncture of skin between my ass, thigh and balls. My come shot out in thick ropes and that shot across his chest.

I closed my eyes as wave, after wave, after wave of intense pleasure rode through my body. I couldn’t see anything as my eyes rolled back into my head and my knees were becoming weaker and weaker.

When Feli had worked my skin until there was no more come left, I weakly got off of him and fell into the soiled sheets. I was still riding cloud nine as Feli got off the bed and returned from the bathroom with a damp cloth. He had clean up his face and hair already. He sat me up and I stared at him through my hazy sight as he swiped the cool cloth against my hot sweaty skin. It felt so good.

As I was coming down from the blissful high, I stood up too and helped Feli strip the bed of the dirty sheets and change them. We tossed them outside for a maid to come pick up and crawled back in bed, our hands grasping each other’s; palms against palms, fingers laced into an intricate braid of human anatomy. It was perfect. One of his legs slid between mine and the other was tossed on top of my thigh; soft skin pressing into soft skin. Two of a whole.

It wasn’t until I was on the brink of dreaming and reality, that something clicked in my head and I was suddenly remembering. Feli and I had came silently in the end. Not even the slightest whimper from us. _So weird…_ I had thought, before slipping into another night of deep peaceful sleep. But this time it was different. I had a reason to be happy in the morning, even though I made a fool out of myself with a skip in my step.

Of course, that night was only the first to a long, continuous line of nights of similar fashion. The next day when we had showered and were planning on retiring for the night, Feli pounced and straddled my waist. His legs had clamped so hard around my hips and he swayed his ass down into my dick that was tucked away in my sleeping shorts. That didn’t last long.

He had pulled down my pants, tied my arms to the bed post with some rope he had been hiding just under the bed and rode my cock to heaven and back. I came must faster that night, but I blame it on the sight of him dragging his ass up and down my heard length.

A few nights he wanted to top me like he had the second night…but for the most part I was in control… Well, except for that one night that I was completely wasted and Feli was feeling particularly brave…

I can’t remember another time my ass hurt so much…the closest thing I could compare it to was that one time America offered me some of his habanero, buffalo wings. Man, did my ass burn that day. Anyway, Feli actually had to go out and buy some ointment that would help relax sore, subdermal muscles. We haven’t tried that since.

All I know is that I love him so much. I may curse him out and act like an ass to him in public, but I just don’t want people to know how special he is to me, and how close to my heart I hold him. No one could replace this idiot that is sleeping, curled up to my side as I type this. His arm is around my waist, and face almost in my crotch, mumbling something about pasta being so delicious…almost as delicious as my—

Never mind.

Spain actually confronted me last year, [our] second year back together, and told me that he was glad for me and offered to tear up my henchman contract with him. Of course I told him yes! Feli and I moved back home and we made Nanno’s (Grandpa Rome) house into a museum. We then bought our own cozy flat and have been living here for a year. It’s been three years since we met after the war and finally slept together. I wouldn’t be able to live without Feli if we were to be torn apart like we had been so long ago. We do everything together. Everything as one.

Only once in a while I have to leave him and let him go visit that stupid potato bastard. Sometimes Spain invites me to his house and Feli won’t let me refuse. He says I should go to thank that tomato bastard for allowing us to be together again. I can’t say no to Feli when we’re alone. I love him too much.

Hopefully, we’ll always be side-by-side for the rest of our country’s life time.

_Ti amo troppo, idiota._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No killing ok? There's a sequel called Fratello in this series. Check it out. YOu find out what happened to Feliciano during their years of separation.

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm such a sicko.


End file.
